une dernière danse
by iria-chan
Summary: une belle histoire d'amour, mais en sera-t-il toujours ainsi
1. Default Chapter

Une dernière danse  
  
Auteur : Iria-chan  
  
Disclaimeur :Gundam Wing, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ce qui est vraiment dommage (surtout un certain Duo)  
  
Disclaimeur 2 : histoire....émouvante ; OOC mais vraiment OOC, yaoi  
  
Disclaimeur 3 : c'est ma première fan fic alors soyez indulgent pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Disclaimeur 4 : peut servir comme suite de Tu peux répéter.  
  
Depuis la déclaration d'Heero, une semaine s'était écoulée. Duo décida d'être plus distant par rapport au nouveau soldat parfait. Car il ne savait comment réagir face à un Heero sentimental, qui pour la première fois de leur rencontre lui avait dit quelque chose d'autre que « baka, casses-toi, tu bouffes mon oxygène . ». La chance était q'ils n'avaient pas le même emploie du temps Mais le problème restait le soir, en effet la mission avait pris un sacré retard. Et Duo couchait toujours dans la même chambre qu'Heero.  
Devant le seuil de la chambre :  
_Putain ! Mais quel merdier, mais quel merdier ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Je suis vraiment le pire des enfoirés que le  
monde a crée. Duo ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dans la pièce noire. Il commença à prendre ses affaires sans emmètre un seul bruit, quand la lumière s'alluma et laissa apparaître le soldat parfait en peignoir. (bave, bave ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !)  
_Je vois que tu prépares déjà tes affaires. Dit-il avec une voix remplie  
de tristesse.  
_ Mais n'importe quoi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !S'exclama t'il, un peu trop surpris  
à son goût. Duo, par réflexe commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Tandis que son compagnon se rapprochait de lui.  
_Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus partager cette chambre avec moi tu peux  
demander au directeur de te muter dans une autre chambre. Je  
comprendrais. Souffla-t' il sur un ton à faire vibrer le plus dur des  
c?urs. Et bien sûr cela suffit à stopper la retraite de Duo.  
_Je...  
_Surtout ne me ment pas. Je sais très bien que ce soit très difficile  
pour toi de dormir avec un pédé bien que tu sois bi et..... que tu as  
peur que je te viole pendant la nuit.  
_C'est faux.  
_Alors explique-moi pourquoi depuis deux jours tu trouves toujours un  
prétexte pour ne pas dormir dans la même chambre que  
moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ? ?  
_(vide)..là y a rien à dire il m'a coincé Heero était à présent sur son lit, ses mèches lui couvraient le visage, mais on pouvait voir des larmes glisser dans son cou.  
_Je suis le plus gros crétin de la planète ! Je suis obligé de faire du  
mal à mes amis, regarde dans quel état je l'ai mis. Duo dans un élan de tendresse pris Heero dans ses bras et lui offris un de ses plus tendres baisers. D'abord le Japonais fut réticent mais quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'Américain il se laissa tomber sur le lit, incapable de repousser la source de tous ses problèmes.  
_Je suis désolé pour mon attitude, je ne sais vraiment pas comment  
réagir avec toi. Pour moi tu étais le soldat parfait sans aucun  
sentiment, un soldat qui ne vit que pour ces putains de missions, et  
puis il y à une semaine tu m'as annoncé que tu m'aimais.....tu m'as  
offert une chose tellement précieuse que je me refuse à la brisée.  
_Chut ....je sais ... A présent, Duo était allongé sur Heero. L'américain de ses doigts effaçait toutes les traces des larmes de son compagnon et de ses lèvres couvrait le visage d'Heero de baisers.  
_Ai shiratou mon ange de la mort....... Ai shiratou....... Duo ne répondit rien mais il se colla un peu plus contre son ami. Bien que ses sentiments se soit de plus en plus renforcés envers Heero, il ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire car cela représenterai beaucoup trop de choses pour son ami. Duo se refusait d'entraîner un de ses meilleurs amis dans une histoire basée sur le sexe et ne durant que quelques semaines. Bien sûr q'il avait envie de Heero, qui ne le pourrait pas, mais pour lui l'amitié était bien plus importante qu'une stupide aventure. Ils s'endormirent dans cette même position. La seule différence fut que Duo remonta les couvertures. Le réveil fut très difficile pour les deux adolescents. Ce fut d'abord Duo qui pour une fois se réveilla en premier, il ouvrit un ?il :  
_Oh putain la merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le lit d'Heero ? Ah oui  
c'est vrai, je m'en rappelle!!!  
_hou hou....Mon petit ice-man....................Il faut se  
réveiller............ L'Américain commença à caresser les mèches du Japonais, tout en retirant les draps. Heero, était bercé par le souffle de Duo sur son cou, son corps était enveloppé par une douce chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment en sécurité sauf bien entendu dans Wing mais bien que le siège soit en cuir le confort n'était pas le même. Soudain il sentit un air frais se faufiler dans son cocon de bonheur ce qui le ramena dans la réalité. Lorsque ses yeux s'entrouvrir il vit Duo lui sourire comme à la veille, cédant à une pulsion, il embrassa tendrement son compagnon. Surpris, Duo eut un mouvement de recul un peu trop brusque.  
_Euh.....Excuse-moi.............Je suis un peu nerveux ces temps-  
ci................  
_Ce n'est rien, je commence à m'habituer depuis le  
temps.........................................Il faut que je prenne ma  
douche. Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis Duo se vautra tout simplement sur le lit. Une heure après, le japonais sortit de la douche, il était habillé en uniforme d'université.  
_Ouah ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Heero tu as à la classe ! ! !  
! ! Fit Duo tout en se levant (la bave à la bouche).  
_Oh ce n'est que l'obligation de la cause.  
_Pardon ?  
_C'est la fête du lycée.  
_Oh c'est pas vrai, je ne me suis même pas coiffé ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
! ! ! ! Heero n'eut que le temps de voir la porte de la salle de bain se fermer dans un claquement assourdissant.  
Heureusement que je suis là s'amusa intérieurement le soldat parfait. Celui-ci commença à pianotait sur son portable un quelconque virus. Ainsi se passa la matinée. Soudain le Japonais fut inttéronpu dans son travail.  
__Euh Heero tu peux me passer mes affaires qui sont sur ma chaise, s'il  
te plaît. Le Japonais par réflexe tourna la tête ce qui faillit le faire tourner de l'?il. Duo n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Le regard du Japonais avait eu le malheur de s'attarder sur une goutte d'eau qui glissait tout le long du torse de l'américain et qui se perdit dans la serviette. Une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, Heero obéit et apporta les habits en essayant de ne pas regarder son ami. Il sentit un smack sur sa joue et sentant une jolie teinte rouge lui monter au visage, il se détourna et repris son activité.  
_Comment tu me trouve dans cette tenue ? Heero faillit tomber de sa chaise. Duo dans cette tenue ressemblait à un véritable dieu. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, son corps en totale osmose avec l'uniforme.  
_Tu n'as pas répondu.  
_Tu es très beau.  
_Peux-tu m'attacher les cheveux, s'il te plaît ?  
_Bien sûr. Répondit Heero en essayant de se concentrer sur la brosse et  
non sur son propriétaire. Une fois la coiffure achevée, ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin ouest du lycée où tous le monde les attendait avec une certaine impatience. (1h de retard tout de même)  
_Monsieur Yuy et Monsieur Maxwell, pouvez-vous m'expliquer le motif de  
votre retard ! S'exclama la prof.  
_Mon camarade avait quelques problèmes intestinaux, répliqua aussitôt  
Heero.  
_Eh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme conneries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero n'eut que pour seule réponse un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia.  
_Excusez-le, il faut toujours qu'il mette en avant sa fierté  
personnelle. Pendant ce temps, Duo essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler et surtout de ne pas frapper son camarade. Une fois le groupe éloigné, Heero aida son compagnon à se relever mais Duo eut la surprenante réaction de faire tomber le Japonais sur lui et de se laisser rouler dans l'herbe ( pas si surprenante que ça). Après une bonne dizaine de roulades ils restèrent un long moment comme ça allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Heero aida son camarade à se lever en voyant deux filles les regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris.  
_Tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement sur mon pauvre petit tibia.  
_Je suis désolé, dit Heero avec l'air le plus innocent possible. (si  
c'est pas du OOC)  
_Dit sur ce ton, j'accepte volontiers tes excuses. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent au lycée. L'après-midi fut très longue, premièrement, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille et surtout ils devaient aller en cour de math (^_^).  
  
Le soir venu, tous les élèves se regroupèrent dans le théâtre pour la fête. Curieusement Duo et Heero étaient inséparable ce qui déclencha irrémédiablement plusieurs rumeurs sur les deux adolescents. Heero dut pourtant quitter son ami, car le Japonais ne savait pas danser. Pour faire front à son désarroi Heero décida de virer par la force un mec qui était assis sur un fauteuil en velours pour lui prendre sa place et commanda un soda.  
_Tu viens danser ? Demanda une fille assez jolie.  
_hm.. Heero lui décocha son regard : Tu Veux Vraiment Mourir Toi. Ce qui produisit l'effet escompté. Tout se passait pour le mieux, en effet Heero n'avait pas eut trop de mal pour purger les 62 filles qui lui avaient demandé une danse et il était assis sur un fauteuil assez confortable sirotant un orangina et ayant une vue dégagée sur la piste de danse.  
_Coucou ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
_Argh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu m'as fait peur espèce de  
baka ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !(OOC de chez OOC )  
_Tu danses ? (Gros regard suppliant)  
_Tu connais la réponse. ( qui veut des glaçons on a un iceberg sous la  
main )  
_S'IL TE PLAIT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
_Non.  
_Je vais t'apprendre.  
_Pas question. Mais depuis quand Duo écoute ce qu'on lui dit. Il s'installa en face de son camarade, lui prit la main et le tira sur la piste de danse. Là il le planta en plein milieu, disparut un instant et resurgit des ténèbres pour prendre Heero par la taille.  
_Duo, mais tu es complètement taré ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
! ! ! !  
_Pourquoi ? L'Américain resserra sa prise et mis sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'un Heero rouge pivoine déchiré entre son spleen et son idéal. (là c'est pour me venger de mon oral de bac)  
_Maintenant, tu vas suivre mes mouvements. Tu devrais y arriver ce n'est  
qu'un slow.  
_ilestfoucetypeilsaittrèsbienquejelaimeetilmefaitdanserunslowavecluidevan  
ttoutlelycéetientjustementen parlant du lycée il nous regarde et on  
dirait qu'il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord pour que deux garçons danse  
ensemble (C'est déjà exceptionnel que Heero soit surpris pendant plus  
d'une seconde) Duo continuait de guider son compagnon sur le rythme de la douce mélodie. Et soudain il sentit un bras s'enroulé autour de son dos.  
_Je vois que tu es déjà mieux dans la peau de ton personnage. Soudain Heero se recula brusquement et disparut dans la foule.  
_HEERO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! L'Américain poursuivis son fugitif à travers la foule, et se retrouva dans le jardin. Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer au nouvel environnement puis s'approcha d'une forme tremblante accoudée à un arbre.  
_Ca va ?  
_Oui.  
_Tu es sûr ?  
_Oui. Il entendit une série de sanglots étouffés.  
_Si je t'ai brusqué.  
_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Duo se mit à la même hauteur de son ami.  
_Explique.  
_...  
_Heero. Celui-ci se mit en face de son ami.  
_Tu..veux danser ? Duo était complètement ahuri. Le soldat parfait lui demande une danse ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
_Heu, bien sur. Sous la douce clarté de la Lune leurs corps se rencontrèrent. Duo sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule et deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Alors commença une danse à l'unisson, parfaite dans tous les points de vues.  
_Dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti. Heero qui était à présent dans état second lui répondit instinctivement :  
_Je t'aime trop, ....Je sais que cela n'est pas réciproque..et puis avec  
la danse que tu m'as proposée .....tu te faisais passer pour un pédé  
...et ca me fait atrocement mal lorsque je te sens prés de moi. Tu es  
tout ce qui me reste. tu représentes tout à mes yeux.........je te  
désire tellement que je serais capable de tuer contre ton  
amour...............je sais que chaque jour qui s'écoule nous sépare un  
peu plus................ tu veux peut être me protéger d'une déception  
................mais en fait tu me détruis à petit  
feu...................je t'aime, Duo...............je t'aime. Duo à ce moment là décida à resserrer l'étreinte ce qui provoqua chez Heero un petit hoquet de surprise. Le Japonais retira sa tête de l'épaule de son partenaire avec un regard qui mêlait un sentiment de stupéfaction et d'interrogation.  
_Comment ça va se passer entre nous à présent ? Demanda Heero d'une  
toute petite voix.  
_D'après toi ?  
_.........................heu. si je te pose la question c'est que  
justement je n'en sais rien.....................  
_D'après toi ?  
_......................................il m'énerve à toujours répondre  
ça !  
_Alors ?  
_Et bien je crois que cela ne sera pas répertorié dans notre rapport.(  
Bon vous êtes paumés par cette réponse, je vous explique : ca veut dire  
dans le langage de Yuy « oublie ce que je viens de te dire »)  
_Soit-tu es le plus gros idiot de toute la Terre, soit-tu es le mec le  
plus coincé de tout le système solaire, répliqua aussitôt Duo. Il força Heero à remettre sa tête à l'endroit initial.  
_Mais bien sûr que je t'aime pauvre idiot. Tu n'as pas encore remarqué  
que je te fais du forcing depuis deux jours ?(oh le gros menteur) Une jolie petite couleur rouge pivoine vint se poser sur les joues du Japonais. Alors il sentit des lèvres caresser son cou puis remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qui palpitait de désir. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent, Heero sentit le souffle chaud et réconfortant de son amant lui caresser le visage.  
_Aller, on rentre. Dit Duo tout en prenant la main d'Heero dans la  
sienne. La Lune leur ouvrit le chemin de sa lumière jusqu'au lycée. Duo décida d'éviter la foule et mena son amant au dortoir. Quand ils se retrouvèrent de leur chambre Heero dégagea sa main et se précipita dans la chambre. Duo le suivit sans chercher à l'approcher. Il s'installa sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller, il se glissa dans ses couvertures sans aucun bruit. Heero se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable et pianota pendant une bonne heure, il s'assura que son compagnon était endormi, et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se coucha sur le flanc face à son camarade et s'endormit sans crainte du lendemain. Le soleil par ses rayons d'or irisa la chambre et réveilla les deux adolescents.  
_Bonjour.  
_Hello. Sans aucune autre parole les deux ados se préparent et quittèrent leur chambre.  
  
A suivre  
  
Et voilà un chapitre de finis. Vous pouvez m'envoyer une review si le c?ur vous en dit à christiane.malicot@wanadoo.fr 


	2. chapitre 2

Une dernière danse 2  
  
Auteur : Iria-chan  
  
Disclaimeur :Gundam Wing, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ce qui est vraiment dommage (surtout un certain Duo)  
  
Disclaimeur 2 : histoire....émouvante ; OOC mais vraiment OOC, yaoi  
  
Disclameur 3 : je sens que ce chapitre va être vraiment n'importe quoi. Alors je vous souhaite du courage.  
  
Pendant le court trajet qui séparé la cafétéria du dortoir, seul un silence plus que pesant s'instaura entre les deux adolescents. Heero était toujours égal à lui-même quant à Duo il essayait de se concentrer sur leur mission. (C'est pour dire ). Au grand soulagement du japonais, il ne restait q'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir pour entrer dans le self. Malheureusement ce fut à ce moment que choisi son portable de sonner. _ Putain j'ai oublié d'étendre ce c****** de portable ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Il fouilla dans son pantalon (il ne faut pas oublier que le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire) et sortit le fautif, celui-ci affichait « 01 vs ete mort ». Dés que Heero eut lu le message il l'effaça avant que 2 prunelles violettes se pose sur l'écran. _ C'était quoi ton message ? _Un SMS de Rélena. _QUI DISAIT QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? _Je t'aime à la folie. Répondit Heero le plus stoïque possible. _Le cancan habituel. Enfin. je suis sur que ca va passer avec un bon croissant. C'est ainsi que Duo traîna son compagnon jusqu'à une table et qu'il lui dit : _Bouge pas je reviens. Voyant l'américain s'éloigner Heero décida de faire le point sur la situation : _Bon premièrement qui m'a envoyé ce message ? Pas quelqu'un qui me connaît ....C'était un numéro étranger à mon répertoire.....je ne connais que 2personnes possédant mon numéro à par le reste de l'équipe.Rélena et J .....Ce qui me ramène inexorablement vers OZ ....Mais pourquoi m'envoyer une preuve qu'ils connaissent mon emplacement....donc s'est une personne étrangère à toute l'organisation. Il fut coupé par la baffe monumentale que Duo lui assena. _Oups ....Un peut trop fort, je suis désolé mais j'avais cru que tu avais sombré dans le coma.(et oui je le fais sadique notre petit dieu de la mort) L'américain mit instinctivement ses bras devant le visage, qui s'avéra être payant car une main s'écrasa sur son bouclier de fortune quelques nillisecondes après la fin de sa phrase. _BAKA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _Pas frapper ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Puis sentant la colère de son compagnon se transformer en gêne il lui dit : _ Pour me faire pardonner voilà 2 supers croissants encore tièdes et un super chocolat chaud. Plus en bonus... Heero n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que son amant était sur lui en train de lui rouler une pelle. Bien que ce dernier n'était pas consentant il ne fit rien pour repousser l'assaut un peu osé de l'américain. (On est dans la cafétéria tout de même). Mais ils furent contraints de se séparer quand un petit toussotement se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs épaules. _Hurm ... Messieurs je crois que nous devrions éclaircirent quelques petits problèmes dans mon bureau après votre petit déjeuner. _Bien monsieur le directeur. Répondit Heero revenu sur son visage de soldat parfait. Toute la salle était en arrêt, pas un lycéen n'oser bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsque nos deux G-boys sortirent de la pièce que le bruit se refit réentendre. Ils suivirent le principale à travers les longs couloirs lugubres des bureaux de l'administration (remarquer la lourdeur de la phrase T.T) .Pour arriver devant une porte noire où était accroché une petite pancarte : PRINCIPALE. Heero avait toujours en action son masque d'impassibilité, tandis que Duo possédait un visage serein. Tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce sans accorder un seul regard au principale et s'assirent sur les fauteuils qui se situaient devant eux. _Bien, ......... amorça le directeur d'une voix embarrassée. _Oui ? Répondit expressément Duo pour montrer qu'il sera prés à répondre à la moindre offense. Heero ressemblait à un robot, le dos droit, les jambes serrées, le regard flou (Heero quoi !). L'homme se calla dans son fauteuil en cuir, scruta un à un les deux adolescents, pris sa respiration et commença : _Je vais essayer de me faire bien comprendre, vous êtes tous les deux des hommes, donc vous ne pouvez pas dépasser une certaine frontière qui s'appelle l'amitié. _Et pourquoi ? Demanda Duo d'un air de défis. _....Pardon.... _Je vous demande pourquoi deux garçons ne peuvent pas s'aimer. Ce n'est pas vous qui réclamez les droits des jeunes théoriquement. _Ce n'a aucun rapport et je vous pris de vous réassoir M. Maxwell. Duo obéit, puis jeta un regard à son amant, celui-ci n'avait pas encore bougé mais son regard en disait long. Surtout lorsqu'il croisa celui du proviseur qui ne put s'empécher de frissonner. _M. le proviseur, je ne vois pas le problème. Vous dîtes que l'on ne peut pas franchir le seuil de l'amitié. Mais réfléchissez rien q'une seconde à ce que vous venez de dire. _Eh bien .....................continuer. Répondit le proviseur d'un ton cynique. Heero pris le plus menaçant de ses regards de la mort qui tue la vie et bien plus encore. _Je veux dire que vous nous supprimer le droit de penser, d'agir, et d'agir librement et intelligemment. Et rien que pour ça on pourrait vous conduire devant un tribunal. _Ce que vous ne ferrait pas bien entendu. Coupa d'un ton sec le principale. _Vous nous mettez au défi ? Duo était tout simplement stupéfait de la tournure des évènements ; d'abord un soldat parfait qui se révolte contre le symbole de l'autorité ; puis cette conversation ne devait pas se terminer en un duel oratoire. _Je vous pris de ne pas me menacer avec vos sottises. Déclara le directeur d'un air qui se voulait modérateur. Je veux juste que vous ne soyez plus ensemble pendant le reste de l'........ Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il était allongé sur le bureau avec un bras sous le cou qui le serrer de plus en plus fort. _DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rugit Heero. L'intéressé pour seule réponse posa son index devant la bouche. Puis fit glissé celle-ci jusqu'à l'oreille du proviseur : _Je vous préviens, je suis loin d'être aussi patient que mon petit ami, alors ne commençait pas à m'échauffer les oreilles. Est-ce suffisamment clair ou faut-il que je bousille votre gueule d'enfoiré. Et pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas il appuya un peu plus sur la gorge fragile de l'homme. _D'accord, d'accord, oubliez ma dernière phrase. Mais enlevez votre bras, je vous en supplie. Le jeune américain obéit en affichant un sourire de triomphe. Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé il se remis dans sa position initiale. Heero était complètement sur les fesses, il avait déjà vu son partenaire sous la forme du shinigami en mission, mais là s'attaquer à un civil. _C'est trop, on doit protéger les civils et non les menacés. Duo vit le regard presque horrifié de son compagnon et ne mis pas longtemps à en connaître la raison. _Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Heero, tu sais très bien que je suis impulsif parfois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'attaque qu'aux Ozzies. Lui souffla t'il à l'oreille sous le regard apeuré du proviseur qui n'osait même plus bouger. Sans se laissé démonter par le regard de Heero, le jeune américain continua la conversation et réussi à négocier une ou deux séances chez le psychiatre (Duo : Quoi ?!!! Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !!!!!!!!!)pour troubles mentaux (Duo : mais je vais le tuer ce dirlo à deux balles !!!!). la conversation se termina, et les edux adolescents retournèrent dans leurs chambre sans dire un mot. Heero était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude mais ce silence pour son amant était comme la plus horrible des tortures. En effet il avait enfin réussi à rendre le soldat obsolète, et à présent son petit ami retournait dans sa coquille de glace. Lorsque la porte de la chambre se ferma, Heero se dirigea d'un pas préssé vers la sale de bain mais fut arrêté par une main sur son poigné. _ Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fais une connerie en menaçant le pro mais tu ne vas pas en faire une montagne, tout de même. 


	3. sous chapitre2

Dernière danse, chapitre 2 

_**Les Gboys sont pas à moi !!!**_

_**La suite minable du deuxième chapitre !!!!**_

Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Heero, tu sais très bien que je suis impulsif parfois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'attaque qu'aux Ozzies. Lui souffla t'il à l'oreille sous le regard apeuré du proviseur qui n'osait même plus bouger.

Sans se laissé démonter par le regard de Heero, le jeune américain continua la conversation et réussi à négocier une ou deux séances chez le psychiatre (Duo : Quoi ?!!! Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !!!!!!!!!)pour troubles mentaux (Duo : Mais je vais le tuer ce dirlo à deux balles !!!!). la conversation se termina, et les deux adolescents retournèrent dans leurs chambre sans dire un mot. Heero était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude mais ce silence pour son amant était comme la plus horrible des tortures. En effet, il avait enfin réussi à rendre le soldat obsolète, et à présent son petit ami retournait dans sa coquille de glace. Lorsque la porte de la chambre se ferma, Heero se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bain, mais fut arrêté par une main sur son poigné.

Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fais une connerie en menaçant le pro mais tu ne vas pas en faire une montagne, tout de même.

Heero fit mine de ne même pas écouter les excuses du pauvre américain qui réalisait en ce moment même, que les propos qu'il avait tenu quelques secondes avant avaient provoqué chez son petit ami un choc violent. Quant à Duo il fit tout son possible pour expliquer la réaction qu'il avait eu face au directeur. Ce ne fut que devant la porte de la salle de bain que le japonais se retourna pour regarder droit dans les yeux son amant.

Je suis désolé Duo mais je ne peux pas comme si de rien n'était, je t'aime et tu le sais, mais là ce que tu viens de faire, c'est contre tous les idéaux pour quoi on se bat. Et je ne peux pas accepter un tel comportement... commenta Heero d'un ton bas et lugubre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une chose tragique.

Tu veux me quitter c'est ça ? L'interrompit le natté. Tu veux me quitter parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eut le petit malheur de gueuler sur le dirlo ! Mais t'es vraiment con mon pauvre Heero ! T'es trop con !

L'asiatique ne trouvait plus ses mots, une fois de plus une horrible impression s'immisça en lui, la situation lui échappait une nouvelle fois, il bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui provoqua un énervement encore plus accentué chez Duo.

je suis désolé...

Non ! Arrêtes ! Fais-moi pas rire ! Toi désolé ! T'es un crétin ! Je te déteste ! Tous ce que tu sais faire c'est la guerre et rien que ça, je croyais que tu avais changé, changé pour moi ! Mais non, je parie plutôt que c'est encore un entraînement à deux balles que ton boss t'impose ! Moi, je t'aimais, mais maintenant...

Une gifle lui explosa à la figure, d'une telle force qu' il tomba par terre complètement hébété. Heero le regardait les larmes aux yeux, il était droit, et lentement les rivières argentées se tarirent pour annoncer le retour du soldat. Après de longues secondes, 01 se retourna et entra livide dans l'obscurité de la salle de bain, laissant l'américain dans un état de choc émotionnel. Celui ci retraça négligeamant de ces doigts la marque du coup et siffla presque silencieusement :

L'amour et la haine ne font plus qu'un, je déambule dans les sentiers du démon, et pris d'une douleur, je me défends car je suis celui que l'on craint lorsque le soleil décroît.

A ces mots, les prunelles si joyeuses du shinigami se rétractèrent et prit la couleur des abysses, une larme s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue, une unique, ne faisant que miroiter la démence. Et lorsqu'elle disparut dans le col sombre, seule une traînée pourpre laissait entrevoir le lit de la perle de sang.

**Morale de ce chapitre : la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est aussi fine que la soie, plus l'amour est sincère et éternel plus l'étoffe s'effiloche. Il ne suffit qu'une seule fois pour que la lame traverse la piètre carapace, et cette fois unique fait risquer trop de choses. **

**Ainsi, soyez loyal envers vous, et franc à l'encontre des autres. Si vous choisissez l'amour sublime, réalisez avant toutes les conséquences que cela inclus envers et contre tout. **

**Moi je me mis suis perdue et je ne retrouverai jamais la sortie de ce labyrinthe fait de ronces et de pluie.**

**Donc en gros ne tombez pas amoureux, à part si l'autre l'est aussi !!!!!!!**

Duo : ça c'est du coup de gueule.

Iria : je sais le chapitre et pas long et en plus j'ai mis environ un an pour l'écrire, dsl !! mais je vais me rattraper !!!!

La suite pour bientôt !


End file.
